


Confessions

by Mochi_chan



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai being Ai, M/M, Most of STARISH and QN only have a few lines of dialogue, STARISH and QN are ahead of the ship game, Syo doesn't even know if he likes him at first, Syo's many endeavors of trying to confess to Ai, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_chan/pseuds/Mochi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys of STARISH and Quartet Night persuade Syo to confess his feelings to Ai, the only problem, Ai can't pick up hints to save his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

Syo was very confused about what was going on; he was just sitting in his dorm, reading a magazine, minding his own business when Natsuki, Ittoki, and Reiji suddenly burst in and without explanation, grabbed the small blonde and carried him off to the practice room. The practie room looked different from normal: a long table rested in the middle of the room with the other members of STARISH and Quartet Night -minus Ai- seated with a few empty chairs, presumably for the four standing, and a whiteboard was placed at the head of the table.

Reiji and Natsuki placed Syo in the seat opposite to the whiteboard before taking two of the empty seats themselves while Ittoki walked up to the whiteboard. "Okay, now that everyone is present, let's get this meeting started!" Ittoki exclaimed excitedly. "Wait, Otoya, what's going on?", "I'm glad you asked, Syo. You see, the others and I are tired of waiting for you to confess to Ai, so this meeting is to formulate some plans that are sure to get you and Ai together." the red-head explained. The synopsis made the blonde blush brightly, "What?!", "Otoyan said..." Reiji started before being cut off by a sharp "I know what he said" from Syo. "We just want you to be happy, Syo-chan." Natsuki said, "I appreciate the gesture, but what makes you guys think I like Ai?" Syo questioned.

The first response was a gruff scoff from Ranmaru, "Who are you trying to fool? Your little crush on Mikaze is more obvious that Shinomiya's love for cute things." and that comment did nothing to help Syo's reddening face. "Seriously, Ochibi-chan, you're like a blushing schoolgirl around Ai. Ren commented, "I am not!" Syo yelled indignantly in response, "You're so obvious the two most oblivious people you know picked up on it." Camus remarked, gesturing to Ittoki and Cecil.

"We want to help you Syo, so will you please listen to our suggestions?" Cecil asked, "As I said before, I appreciate the kindness, but I don't like Ai." Syo affirmed, moving to get out of his chair only to be stopped by hands being placed on either shoulder. Looking up, Syo was met with the sight of Tokiya and Masato, "At the very least, hear us out, Kurusu." Masaato said, "You really aren't fooling anyone about this." Tokiya added; Syo huffed a sigh, defeated, he complied with his friends and stayed seated.

Ittoki nodded his head approvingly, "Good to see the cooperation, now I took the liberty of coming up with a _few_ plans." the red-head flipped the whiteboard so the other side of the board could be seen. "Otoya must not know what 'few' means." Syo thought, the entire whiteboard was full from edge to edge with scribbles, diagrams, and writings of hair-brained schemes he probably came up with while watching a crappy rom-com.

"I thought we could go for a dramatic confession, like act like your heart's acting up, but then I remembered you got your correctional surgery; so that's out." the energetic red-head said, crossing out a sentence and a large, half-assed drawn picture of what was supposed to be Ai and Syo apparently. "Then I thought you could cook him something, but now that I think about it, Na-chan would take over, so no..." another sentence and picture was crossed out. "Ren suggested you flirt with him, but given your tsundere nature...", "Hey!", "I figure that would be like asking Nanami to stop composing, so that's out." and another sentence was crossed out.

Syo frowned heavily, "Did you come up with any relatively decent ideas?" Ittoki smiled bashfully, "Well... If I had some good ideas, we wouldn't be having this meeting, now would we?" Not only Syo, but a good portion of the others frowned at Ittoki's response, "You're making it really hard for me to want to stay here, Otoya..." Syo remarked, "Yeah, I'm with Kurusu." Ranmaru said, leaning back in his seat, "That's why we're all together, to come up with ideas!" Ittoki affirmed.

The small blonde pinched the bridge of his nose and took in a sharp breath, "You know, I'll dignify this with a response, please everyone, give me suggestions." he folded his arms and sat with an unimpressed expression, the others looked back and forth amongst each other before settling their eyes back on Syo. "Well, you could try singing your confession to him." Tokiya suggested, Syo actually gave a slight smile in response, "That's actually not a bad idea." he replied. "I can teach you 'The Dance of Love,' it's an ancient ritual to gain a lover in Agnapolis." Cecil offered.

Syo sweat-dropped, "Is it like 'The Dance of Gratitude' or your other weird dance?" he questioned, "No, you spin in the opposite direction!" Cecil exclaimed cheerfully, the blonde slapped a hand to his forehead, "Next." he sighed. Most of the others took on confused demeanors, as if silently saying 'I have no idea' for suggestions of possible confession tactics. Masato rubbed his chin for a brief moment before speaking up, "Try being honest and sincere, you can't get it wrong if it's the truth." Syo contemplated this, he thought about this scenario deeply; he imagined himself confessing to Ai like how he saw in all those silly shoujo anime and manga, imagined Ai smiling gently, imagined he and Ai kissing. The boy's face flushed brightly and shook his head, resolving not to confess that embarrassingly.

"Okay, I'll give it a try." Syo said, Ittoki smirked and pumped a fist into the air, "Alright! Operation: Confession is now underway!" Syo had the feeling today was going to be very awkward and embarrassing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not even ten minutes after the meeting, Syo found Ai, actually, he walked into the taller youth. The surprise made Syo leap back and blush, "Great, I haven't said a word yet and I'm _already_ embarrassed." he thought, Ai looked down on his kohai with his usual, blank expression, but Syo could tell by his actions, he had confused the younger. "Are you alright, your face is red." the cyan-haired idol said, Syo nodded his head vigorously while thinking, "Wait, maybe I should try one of those confession tactics from the meeting. What were some tactics again? Guess I should've listened a little better in the beginning. Am I supposed to flirt? Or was that a 'No?'"

Syo quickly realized he's never flirted before, how do people flirt?! "Uh... My face is red because uh... Um... I mean... Is it hot in here or is it just you?" the blonde flusteredly worded out, hoping for the best for his lame attempt at flirting; knowing Ai, he probably understood.

"Pardon?" the taller asked.

_Nailed it._

"Uh well, I mean, you're smokin' and all, so it's got to be you." Syo said, trying to act smooth, even lowering his voice, which sounded as ridiculous as one would think. Ai placed a hand to his face and then smelled the air, "I don't feel the slightest bit warm and there's no smell of smoke. Are you sure you're alright?" he questioned, expression starting to show concern, "Nevermind." Syo replied, walking away with his shoulders slumped in defeat, off to think of his next plan of attack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Syo really liked Tokiya's idea of singing his confession, but he didn't exactly have the time or luxury to ask Nanami to compose him a song and come up with lyrics. He also didn't find it appropriate to use any of his own songs because he wasn't sure how singing about being a man would get 'I like you' across. So, instead, he decided upon a love song that was already written, one that was relatively ambiguous; one that would be sung to anyone but the desired message to send is clear.

Ai was found for the second time of this escapade in the front yard of the house, Syo wordlessly took out his MP3 player and turned the volume up to max, the song was some famous K-POP song from a few years back, no way Ai would know the song and he would 100% get the meaning of the words; right?

* _"When you're not around,_  
_I just feel a little down._  
_This is kind of silly right?_  
_It's not okay for me._

_"But I think I'm gonna hate it, boy,_  
_If you turn your back on me_  
_I don't wanna let this go, but I'm wonderin'..._

_"How do I be careful_  
_Not to show you what I dream of?_  
_It's kinda crazy but I replay, replay, replay_

_"When we're together,_  
_Every moment that I treasure_  
_Like a movie that I replay, replay, replay..."_

Syo felt pretty confident this time, he rehearsed the song non-stop for about three hours before performing before Ai and the practice paid off; he sang he song well enough to be performed at a concert and arguably sounded better than the original singer, if he did say so himself. Throughout the small segment of the song he sang, Syo noted Ai's changing expression from stiff and stoic to surprise, and what Syo would consider, amaze and enjoyment.

As the song died down and the music came to an end, Ai offered a few claps before standing up, "So, what did you think?" Syo asked, "It was a good rendition, a little out of your element, but still good." So Ai listens to K-POP, note taken. "Thanks... So, did you get the message?", "Loud and clear."

Syo beamed a large smile, beginning to raise his arms to ensnare Ai in a hug, but was interrupted by the cyan-haired boy adding to his last statement, "You could use some vocal practice, your voice got a little scratchy at some points. I'll mend your schedule to fit in some vocal classes." with that,  Ai went off, probably to make such altercations to Syo's already full schedule. The petite blonde kicked his MP3 lightly before picking it up, stalking off in the opposite direction of the house; grumbling about his failure and what to do as a follow-up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Syo collapsed onto his bed in his dorm, having just returned from more futile attempts of confessing to Ai. He had tried the baking method, but as Ittoki predicted, Natsuki soon found out and took over, the end result being something Syo wouldn't even feed to his greatest of enemies. He additionally tried writing a letter, but soon gave up after struggling for an hour on how to address Ai at the start of the letter. Other attempts were hair-brained and spontaneous, muck like this little 'operation' the others had organized, and they were as effective as a match in a wet cave; Syo even tried the heart condition bit, only to be thwarted when he got a surprise visit from Kaoru and the blonde nearly sent his brother into a panic attack.

The boy had long since thrown in the towel, perhaps he did before he even started, but the constant pestering from the others when they found him prompted him to keep trying. But no one told him how oblivious Ai was, granted he was slightly aware already, but the blue-eyed teen didn't know it was to the point where he was denser than _Osmium_ *! Syo released a groan at the thought, "Why is this harder than getting Hijirikawa to hug people?"

"What is?" a voice resounded, emitting energy back into Syo, causing the boy to leap onto the floor in surprise before kipping up to stand; now finally seeing the person who spoke was none other than Ai. "Oh, hey Ai..." Syo mumbled nervously, Ai crossed his arms, "You've been acting weird all day, care to elaborate?" he asked, it sounded more like a demand, but who was Syo to argue?

A shaky chuckle reverberated in Syo's throat before responding, "Wh-what do you mean weird? I've been perfectly normal all day." Ai's face usually didn't show emotion, but at this instant, it was easy for a blind person to see he wasn't convinced by Syo's obvious lie and was starting to get annoyed. Syo deflated immediately at the sight of his sempai get irritated at his actions, a gripping pain assaulting his heart.

"Well?" Ai demanded, that was a definite demand this time.

Syo gulped, what should he do? Wait, what did Masato say at the meeting? Be honest, just confess? That may be the only thing that can save the blonde from being hated, or worse, over-worked by an even more overwhelming agenda.

"Um... You see, Ai, the truth is..." Syo could just tell his face was getting red, redder than Ittoki's hair; Ai's expression began to soften, seeing his kohai adopt such a visage. "Well, the guys, they... They wanted me to c-c-confess to you, so I've been trying to c-c... The 'c-word' all day, but you weren't picking up the hints..."

Ai could only stare at the older, and Syo feared it was because he was disgusted by the blonde's intentions; the smaller shut his eyes, not wanting to see Ai's face tinged with disgust and hatred of what he had been doing for the day or his feelings for the taller. "Does this mean you like me?" Ai asked, "Huh?", "You say this was all for you to confess to me, but do you actually like me?"

Baby blue orbs snapped open wide, annoyance filling them, "Do you honestly think I would do such embarrassing things and _not_ like you!?!" Ai placed a hand on the shorter's head and peaked his lips, "I was only teasing, I know my cute, little Tsundere-chan wouldn't' do something like that without reason." Ai said, a light smile gracing his features. The blush staining Syo's fair complexion worsened, becoming several shades darker and spreading completely across his cheeks and face.

Despite the fluster, it did not stop Syo from pouncing Ai, wrapping his arms around the taller's neck and slipping his tongue into the other's lips. Not even a second later, Ai was returned both Syo's embrace and kiss, tongues intermingling in the medium that was Ai's mouth, Syo couldn't help his hands from entering Ai's enticing locks and grabbing delicate handfuls of the tresses of blue. Likewise, Ai's hands couldn't seem to find a permanent place on the thin frame of the blonde, hands going from waist, to hips, to back, to shoulders, to back down to the hips and waist.

Ai pulled away first, but only to say a quick sentence before encasing Syo's lips with is own again.

_"I like you, too."_

All that embarrassment was completely worth it in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> The confession struggle is real.
> 
> * (1)- lyrics to the English cover of the song "Replay" by SHINee, the cover is by Lisa (paint with stars) and Cody Lee  
> * (2)- Osmium is the densest, stable element on the Periodic Table


End file.
